Vehicles are ubiquitous in society. Vehicle operators do not have information that allows them to accurately determine a vehicle's range. In addition, current ways of estimating range (e.g., multiplying the remaining fuel in the vehicle by an average mileage) may suffer various inaccuracies that may alone or in combination cause significant errors between predicted and actual range.
In addition, drivers are often interested in the range that their vehicle can reach and return from with a current fuel level (i.e., a roundtrip range). Traditional methods may assume a same amount of fuel will be used in each direction (and thus that the range will be half the total range). Such an approach fails to consider various attributes of a roundtrip path that may significantly affect predicted range.
Furthermore, existing solutions may simply present a distance rather than indicating such a range with reference to various geographic features and/or available roadways.
Therefore there exists a need for a system that is able to accurately determine the roundtrip range of a vehicle and provide a user-friendly map-based interface.